Count One
by MadoHomu
Summary: And one, and two, and one, two, three. Let's look back at our past, dance our way through the present and swing into our future.


Count One

And one, and two, and one, two, three. Let's look back at our past, dance our way through the present and swing into our future.

**Different timeline combine and a bit of "The Different story". Partially AU. Hints of other pairing**

* * *

**1.**

When Kyoko came across the red ribbon Homura treasured in the cabinet, she wondered if she will ever understand why Homura always stare at it with a sad smile.

**2.**

Every Christmas, Homura would spend her time in her lonely hospital ward, watching TV with a bowl of porridge on her lap. But this year, it was different.

They celebrated Christmas at Mami's house. Homura got a card from Sayaka, a log cake from Mami, a bag of potato chips from Kyoko and a pot of daisies from Madoka.

**3.**

Mami smiled as she cut a bigger slice of chocolate cake and set it on Kyoko's plate.

Chocolate cake is always Kyoko's favorite.

**4.**

Kyubey inclined its head and turned towards Homura who was staring down at a fairly large house from a tall hill. A married couple were laughing as a boy toddler was showing them a drawing in their front yard.

"You know them? You are always watching them from afar." Kyubey stated.

Homura smirked and turned away.

**5.**

Kyosuke remembered crying when he realized he couldn't play the violin anymore.

The second time he probably cried in his life was when he heard that Sayaka was found dead in a hotel.

**6.**

There was once when Junko was worried if her daughter was having trouble making new friends since the only friends Madoka brought back home was Hitomi and Sayaka. Not until when Madoka brought a girl with braids and spectacles over to have dinner then Junko changed her mind.

Junko never forget that girl. Somehow...she felt as if she had met her before.

**7.**

"That would be a hundred yen."

Kyoko starting digging in her pocket, taking out some spare change and used them to pay her dango.

In her whole life time while being a magical girl, she had always been stealing to get her food supply, but...

_"How did you get those apples?"_

Ever since that day when she had her conversation with Sayaka, she stopped her thieving ways.

**8.**

Mami softly chuckled as she watched her two bubbly juniors clapping their hands after she finished defeating the witch.

An image of Kyoko giving a toothy grin and a thumbs up sign flashed across her mind. Her heart ached for a fleeting moment.

She swore she would never let the same incident between her and Kyoko to happen again... never...

**9.**

_"Homura-chan...Have we met before?"_

Those words never failed to break Homura's heart into two.

**10.**

Madoka confessed to Homura about her feeling. Homura accepted it wholeheartedly.

Two weeks later, it was the Walpurgis night.

**11.**

"Is she really that weak? We barely finished the warming up and she couldn't continue already..."

Homura silently sat at the corner of the sports hall, arm around her thin legs as she rest her heavy head on her knee. Not long later, she felt someone sat beside her as she looked up.

"Madoka-chan? What are you doing here?" Homura gasped.

She gave a smile. "It's the responsibility of a nurse aide to take care of someone isn't it?"

**12.**

"Your house is the biggest shit I have ever seen." Kyoko slumped onto the sofa.

"Get your legs off the table."

**13.**

When she needed the boost in strength to defeat these endless demons, all Homura needed to do was to close her eyes and she could hear the soft and encouraging words echoing in her head.

**14.**

"Alright new transfer student! Tell the class something interesting about yourself!"

"I'm not from this timeline."

"What."

"Whut."

**15.**

"Mami-san! Your cakes are the best!" Madoka exclaimed.

"If you like it, please do ask for second serving!" Mami poured a cup of tea and passed it to Homura as she shyly accepted it.

And for the rest of the day, the three had a nice and enjoyable chat that lasted for hours.

**16.**

As Kyoko kissed her soul gem and flung it in the air, blasting a powerful beam at it and Sayaka's witch form, she wondered if everything she had done was a mistake.

**17.**

Hitomi silently sat in the corner of her bedroom, weeping about the loss of her friend, Sayaka.

But something in her heart told her that she had lost not just her blue-haired friend.

Something...

Something... pink.

**18.**

"Can we go eat some burgers before fighting all those boring demons... please...?"

**19.**

"Happy Birthday Madoka!"

"Blow the candles!"

"Wait! Make a wish first!"

Kyubey chuckled.

**20.**

"Homura-chan, it would be great if we could stay like this forever, not having to worry about killing any evil witches that would harm others in this world."

They both snuggled closely on the bed, a cup of hot chocolate in their hand. As they chuckled loudly when the funny part of the movie was playing, Homura smiled and nodded her head.

"I wish this would last forever too."

**21.**

It had been nearly five days since Homura came home as she had been constantly fighting witches all by herself. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw were the empty packets of biscuits and potato chips lying around the house. Homura was about to call out for Kyoko to pick up her mess but she stopped before a word slipped out.

Homura lowered her gaze.

Kyoko had died two days ago.

**22.**

From a five member group to a two member group... it wasn't exactly encouraging or pleasant in any sense.

Madoka and Homura, who were the only ones left, had stayed up to formulate their plan for the Walpurgis night.

It had been three days straight and they barely had any time to sleep.

So when Madoka was halfway explaining some strategies, she noticed that Homura had already dozed off.

Instead of waking her up to discuss the crucial things, Madoka sat beside Homura and wrapped themselves with warm blankets as they fell asleep beside each other.

**23.**

"The first important rule of a magical girl! Never disclose your identity! If a person asked why are you in such uniform, tell them you are acting in a cosplay or something."

**24.**

Kyoko almost lost her life when she was nearly strike down by a demon, but Homura and Mami saved her just in time.

That was the first time... or perhaps the longest time ever since Homura experience a sense of fear... A fear of losing.

When...

When was the last time she ever felt like this?

**25.**

Homura was honestly not sure if she could defeat Walpugis night without the help of Kyoko.

But then again, throughout all the timelines, there wasn't once Homura was able to defeat Walpurgis night even when the rest were there to help her too.

**26.**

Something told Junko that her first baby she was conceiving now must be a girl.

But when the doctor declared that it was a boy, she felt empty inside.

**27.**

When Homura handed her a box of Pocky of her favorite flavor, Kyoko asked her how did she know.

Homura shrugged.

**28.**

Just how could Homura and Madoka tell anyone that their first kiss happened when they were fighting a witch and flying across the air while trying to dodge all the spinning chairs and swords that were hurling towards them?

**29.**

Sayaka made Kyoko swore she would never tell anyone that she had accidentally farted while they were on the bridge.

**30.**

Every October 3, Homura would take a day off from fighting demon and spend her time sitting on the grass field, humming the birthday tune over and over again.

* * *

A/N: WOW, 30 points, 30 POINTS SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HAD A LOT OF FEEL AFTER WATCHING THE MOVIE SO I CAME UP WITH THIS

WOW... HAISH

VOTE FOR FEI ER


End file.
